The Light of my Heart
by Puppymocha
Summary: Where The pirate Captain Holmes his ship has wrecked because of the Navy ship which they were surrounded. He wake up and observe that his inside the cave which he notice there's water streaming beside him. He sees a figure near by the water sits on the ground. The person back face towards him and the sunlight struck to that person skin and he clearly see a beautiful blonde hair.
1. Chapter 1

_The story goes in an ancient time of our ancestors that a war has declared by the Humans to the Mermaids, they are greedy and Prideful, They want to rule the sea and our kingdom, instead of peace they want war. Our dear king and the brave soldiers fight to their full strength, this war had been going on there's many humans and merman died until the 2nd year of the war, the war ends._

 _No one wins in this war, A commander of a human who have replaced the previous commander that have died during the war. He declared a peace with our King, and he said this:_

 _"My dear king, I want to propose a peace with you and to our species as well, We all have enough of the blood of our own and the dying scream we'll always hear. I know that you know, we need to stop sacrificing of our men._

 _I apologize if that's what you want to hear or even my life in exchange for peace. Would you please accept my offer?" the Commander said._

 _And our king agrees and announced the rules for us, he announced the one and only golden rule too, that better not to break or else he/she will face the consequence. Our king replied to the Commander:_

 _"I accept your offer and in one condition, Do not ever come to our sea again, if one of your humans come to our sea. I won't hesitate to tell my soldiers to take them down to the sea and drown to their death."_

 _ **RULES for the LANDS**_

 _1\. Never going near to the lands_

 _2\. Do not show yourself to the humans_

 _not pick the human things_

 _4\. Do not talk to them_

 _ **The Golden Rule:**_

 _"Do not bear a Child with a Human"_

 _After that our Kingdom and the humans have few interactions but one day, A ship had crossed to our sea and it met a strong storm. The ship had sunk to the sea and there's a mermaid nearby who help a human, she swims to the land and rescue it. When the human wakes up he fell in love at first sight of the beautiful mermaid. After that, they always meet at their secret place to hide their relationship._

 _When the day comes that the couple wants a baby to start a family but we all know that can't be happen unless one of them turns into a human or a mermaid. And so the mermaid ask for a favor to a witch, she asks for legs so that she can be with the man she love and the witch smiled with intention when she accepts it. The witch said:_

 _"I accept your favor but on one condition, since you plan on having a child, I foresee that you will bear a twins; one is blonde and the other is raven, I want the raven promise me that you'll give me the raven hair baby then I'll grant your favor to be with your love"_

 _The mermaid promised and the witch works her magic. The mermaid beautiful tail splits into two and the scales starts to fade away and it shows the skin of the legs. Until the legs has shown the mermaid can't breathe and she starts to swim to the surface. The time is perfect her beloved lover is there waiting and they lived happily._

 _The day has come where the mermaid gives the Witch the raven hair baby. They meet in a hiding place and the mermaid gave her own baby to the witch, after 9 years the couple died because of the sickness that has spread in the land of London. The 6-year-old child was left alone and they said maybe the child died with the parents too._

"The End, John go to sleep, now" The mermaid closes the book and pat on the young merboy's head. The young merboy smiled and giggle.

"aww~ I want to know what happen to the raven hair baby" he whined.

"Well, I don't know what happen to that part" The mermaid shrug and give the boy a pat on the shoulder and smiled at him. She ushered him to sleep on the big clam bed and tuck him on.

"Auntie, do you think that the 6-year-old child is still alive?" The boy asked. The Aunt look at him and smile softly she caress the boy's head. She assured him that the 6-year-old is alive.

"Yes, the child is still alive, I can imagine that he's in a safer place"

. . . . . . . . . . .

"I am your mother!"

A woman shouts at a teenage mermaid boy. She's a half human half octopus, her lower part are the tentacles and her color is deep violet that matches her long Raven hair.

"You are not my mother! You are a liar, a thief "

"You need to listen to me, I am not a thief and your real mother doesn't care about you" The woman trying to keep the teenage boy to calm down his nerves.

"Careful with your tone about my REAL Mother! You do not have any rights to say it like that!"

"You are nothing but a Liar! Liar!" He continued to shout at her with his raised voices and loud.

"If I am then why are you here? She put you in a basket and left you on the sand! She is cruel and uncaring mother"

The woman gets close to the young teenage mermaid boy and hugs him. The young mermaid cried and mumbled liar, the woman just pets him on his head, trying to reassure him.

"I love you and there're many things you need to learn about this world"

"Like what?"

"Magic, in this world is to kill or be killed"

. . . . . . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

The Sky is filled with gray clouds and that makes it looks like night time. A heavy rain storm on the sea makes it hard for the ship to sail because the wave is strong.

"Captain! The Marine is here and they're two Generals on the Navy ship"

"How many ships?" The Captain shouted.

"5 five ships, 1 pair on the right and another pair on the left, 1 ship on our behind, Captain!"

"Ready all the canons! We are going to get through this situation!"

"Aye! Captain!" All the crew members said it all the same time.

* * *

*on the Navy ship*

"Sir, the 2 pairs of ships are on their positions, The canons are ready and We all wait on your command"

"Good, Now Fire at the pirate ship and make sure to sink it down the ocean, any survivors that will be found, catch them Alive! "

"Yes, sir!"

In the end, the ship of Captain Holmes sink down, the crews are all alive but they have been captured by the Navy and only the captain is missing. The Navy surrender after searching the body like 3 days straight and there is none body to be found.

After that events, The news has sprawled to other countries that the smartest and bravest, Captain Holmes is dead. It's Hiatus in England but more in London because of Captain Holmes reputation.

"Captain Holmes is dead said on the Headline of the newspaper," A man in his suit said with a sigh.

"Yes sir"

"And you believe that?"

"Yes Sir, It was confirmed by the two General and there's nobody to be found. They have been searching it for 3 days straight on the oceans"

"How about the escaped boat in the ship?"

"Sir, when the ship is destroyed the escaped boat in it too, it destroys as well"

"Well we wait 2 weeks, if he doesn't show up then that's we call to set up a funeral"

"Yes sir," the servant said and he retreated.

The man made a worried sigh and he lights a tobacco to smoke, he is looking at the window seeing outside that is raining through the London city.

How gloomy it is, he thought whenever it rains and he mumbled to himself.

"Please be in a safe place and come back home, my dear little brother"

. . . . . .

"Auntie I'm going to some place I'll be back soon and don't worry about it," I said while eating some clam and shrimp.

"And where are you going, young man?" My Aunt asked while cleaning the room.

"Just my daily routine you know that I'll be back sooner than you think," I said some excuses, so I can look at the surface.

"We'll be careful especially those ships, we have rules you know that John, we can't talk to human or even let them see you"

"Oh come on, I don't think that human can even swim in the ocean" I laughed at that, all I know that humans are easily drowned because of their "legs and feet".

"Well some of them can swim and I'm serious about that" My Aunt replied.

"I'll be back soon, I promise!" I kissed my Auntie's cheek and bid goodbye then I swim my way.

"Urgh. . . . Arrgh. . . . My head" He rubs his head and open his eyes, adjusting his visions. He tried to sit and he realizes he is in the cave, he see the water streaming beside him and he trace where it flow then he see a person's back.

He sees the golden hair where the light struck upon it and looking at broad shoulders, he can tell it is a man. At the right time he heard it sing, A soothing melody it does not have any words but it is gets himself closer to the person who save him.

John hears like something is been dragged and he turned around to see the man he saved is just 5 inches close to his face. John is very surprised and then he back away and jumps into the ocean.

"Wait! I did not mean to scare you" the captain shout. But John still not showing his self.

"I want to thank you! For saving me. . . . please, I just want to talk" He sit on the ground.

There are a few minutes of silence and Sherlock hoped that his savior is still under the water waiting, hope he did not swim away. The sound of the sea wave filled in Sherlock's ear, waiting. Three days have passed and he still had not seen the man who saves him, he knows that it is not a man any more or even a human. He could only think the golden hair and that beautiful blue eyes in his mind.

He could feel his tongue is dry as sand and the hunger growls from his stomach. After all, he had not eaten anything for the past 3 days. He could endure the hunger but he cannot stop thinking about his savior.

After a while, the captain dozed off on the ground sleeping.

John came back to the cave and he brought a dozen of fish, He peek on the cave to see if the man is sleeping or awake. He sees that the man is still sleeping then he proceed to put the fishes on the ground. He waited for the man to wake up. After a few hours passed by he is bored so he starts to sing a melody.

Sherlock wake up when he heard the same voice 3 days ago. He sits immediately to look at his savior and this time, it is him seated on the rock singing a melody. He saw a dozen of fish on the side look fresh, He cannot help that his stomach growls and he thanked that the man did not hear it.

This time, he wants to thank him properly. He coughed for the man to hear and he did, he stops singing and looks back. Sherlock feels like a big wave goes through him, he could only describe this man is a beauty that he never saw before.

John is waiting for the man to speaks but it looks like the man is shocked. He did not know that this man is okay or not. Maybe this man thinks he is ugly but then he heard him mumbling something.

"Pardon?" I asked the man. He looked at me with his green eyes, like he fascinates on what he sees.

"Beautiful. . . . Ahem. . I mean my name is Sherlock Holmes" He said. I blushed when I heard him say I'm beautiful, He is the first one to say that to me. Then I heard him speak about a 'name'.

"Name?" I'm a little bit confused so I asked again.

"Yes, how about your name?" He said and nods, from his voice, looks like he needs water to drink.

"John," I said. He got closer and this time, I know that he is trying to be careful. Grabbing my courage to stay still in my place.

"Thank you, John. . . . For saving my life" he said with sincere.

"You need woods to create fire, right?" I asked and he looks surprised.

"Yes I do, are those fishes-"

"It's for you, I met a human 14 years ago, he teaches me that, you humans create fire to cook the fishes. I'll try to bring some sticks and hope it would not wet"

I go back to the ocean and swim faster to the near islands. I rise up to the water when I saw the island in front of me, I close my range to the low cliff, I sang loud enough the birds hear my voice, the sweet melody starts and when they hear it they follow my command.

I command the birds to take the sticks to the cave and then I swim back when I get there Sherlock is very surprised to all the birds that bring the sticks.

"Sorry for the troubles and thank you"

"No problem," I said and smiled at him.

It did bring back the memories when we are still a child, the day I first met him and at the same time I took an interest in humans. Curiosity filled in my mind about them, I always listen to the story that my aunt told me about the king and the humans.

I wonder if he remembers me? I did not tell him my name at that time. Did he still remember the time we have fun together?

"Want some fish?" He asked and I refuse but he insisted on it. Then I take one fish on the stick from his hand and accidentally touch his hand, I feel it cold maybe the fire is not warm enough.

"You are cold," I said and he looks at me in the eyes with wonder.

"It is nothing, I get warmer soon," He said and continue to chomp on his fish while my mind is filled with concern about the cold on his hands.

"Will you be okay after you restored your health?" I asked and feel a bit worried.

"Yes, who is the human you met a few years ago?" He asked with his calculating eyes, that I'm familiar with it back then.

" YOU " but I did not say it.

"Actually, I save the human from the ocean, similarly to your situation," I said and take a bite of my fish and it is very delicious. It is not a lie, I did save him when he is floating on the ocean with a wood plank he put his arms around it.

"You do not look afraid or feel any hatred towards human, instead of that, you feel with curiosity and neutral. You still save me even though you know the rules. Not afraid of breaking them or is it you want an adventure" he said with his baritone voice.

"Fantastic" I can't help myself to say it and blurt out.

"Unusual reply," He said.

"What do people usually say?" I asked and he looked at me and smiled.

"Piss off" And we both laughed at that.

. . . . . . . .

A day has passed and John is still here with me, it is my 4th day in the cave. He always brings dozen of fish and the birds always come to the cave putting the sticks on the ground. The fire keeps me warm and I know he is a mermaid, he probably commands those birds to bring more.

I sat closer to him and he did not flinch, instead, he stayed and welcome my presence beside him.

"Why do you help me? Why do you care about me? Why don't left me in the ocean and let me die? I am a human and you know that" I asked him and he looks at me surprised, he look at my eyes with concern and then he smiled.

Those eyes and his smile, it is like I could feel the warmth inside my heart, I do not know if I have one not until now. His blue eyes shine from the moonlight struck him and his blonde hair looks smooth when it is not wet anymore. It feels familiar but I just cannot remember it, it is like I have seen it somewhere.

"That is because I want to and as you said earlier, I have my curiosity. (Wrong, The reason is I know you and because you are my friend) " He said but I know he is lying, I can tell it when he just averted his eyes from me.

"What is the name of this human?" I asked again and he just shrugged, he is trying to avoid the question, clearly, see that.

"I. . .I cannot tell the name" he said.

"And why is that?" I asked him and I saw him fidgeting a very quick moment then stop. That means he is nervous and I know what it means by on his actions earlier until now.

He does not want to mention this human name and clearly that he wants to avoid it. He is careful by choose of his words, he did not even mention the gender. Why lie? Is the human dead already or something bad happens?

There are no signs of depression or grief when I mentioned it. It means it is not dead but more like uneasiness from his actions. It is a secret for him that he keeps, this human is special to him. He does not want to give it. . . away.

I heard him asked but I just ignore it, hope that he would just let it go and he did. That does not mean he gives up, I know that he will bring it up again soon.

"I apologize for pushing the questions," he said. I just only smiled at him and reassure him that it is fine.

"It is fine, How are you going to sail? After your health restores fully" I asked and he smiled.

"Well, if you could do me a favor, after that I am very certain that I can go home. I know by the sea current waves and this state of cave is nearer to the London City"

London City, I have heard the city before. It is in the Great Britain, like a Capital city but I cannot go. Having a fish tail under the body, cannot walk on the lands as the human can do.

"You are going back to the lands?" I asked.

"Yes, don't worry about that and I will not get caught. I assure you they are already assumed me dead already"

"How do you know that?" I ask again.

"Well they cannot find the body" Sherlock said with a wink and I felt myself blushed at his actions, so I look down, hope he did not see the red cheeks from my face.

I feel a hand that holds my arms and I turn to look at Sherlock. His green eyes look at me with hope, anticipation and chances that I memorized it, so I could cherish this memory, he have a beautiful eyes, the same eyes that we had in our first met.

"Will you come with me?" He said.


	3. Chapter 3

In A big Famous Brothels which is one of the best in London, that any rich men that likes to go on their all-time favorite brothels. It has whores and strippers, it got any kinds of women and some of the men that a customer would like to pick. The Brothel has three floors, There are six rooms in the first and second floor. The third floor is off limits to all customers except the clients that have business with the owner of this Brothel.

In a meeting room, the room has themed for red and black with a slight of golden streaks. It brings the room atmosphere as majestic and seducing one but when the owner is in the room. The atmosphere change in 180 degrees to a business, where no jokes allowed in an intense situation. The whole floor inside that room is covered with a mat, it has a color of crimson red.

The rumors said that it is to cover the blood stains when the negotiation or the meeting is not going well as the owner want it to be. It killed off its clients and some of his hired whores and servants. Well, all of it just a rumors that few of the people hears.

* * *

. . . . ▪ ○ ▪ ° • ° ▪ ○ ▪ . . . .

The client shouts. "I cannot believe it! How can he be still **ALIVE**?"

The client stands and throws a fist on the table in his outrage of the situation while the owner of this brothel sat on the opposite side. Sitting on his comfortable chair and gives him a calm expression that looks bored on his burst of panic. He is wearing an expensive black suit (Victorian style) that saying he is a powerful man.

"He is in the Hospital, he'll die soon, You don't have to worry about anything," The owner said it in a calming tone. He has one bodyguard at his side and other 2 with the client and a guard with it. Ready whenever to strike on their Owner's orders, a snap of the fingers is a signal for them to kill someone quickly.

"What if he makes it and wakes up? _**He could sue me with evidence**!_" The client is so frustrated and spills some of the beans that he promised himself not tell it but it is too late.

The atmosphere has changed into a colder one when you could feel the chills through your spine. It gives the client shivers, he put his hand in his pocket where he held his gun tightly. He feels anxiety crawling on his skins when he sees the man in front of him change its eyes into something more malice.

"Wait, What _evidences_ are you talking about? Mr. Clarence" The tone is colder and calm but his right-hand man knows a hint of malice is still there ready to strike.

"Uhm. . . . well. . . . the one you hire to kill him. . . I was there too. . . _I played some part of it_ " The client is nervous and scared a little bit by the tone.

The owner smiled, a smile that is cheerful and welcome like a few seconds ago, nothing has happened and the attitude turns like a switch that changes fast.

"Oh~~, Well it can't be helped then, How about you sign this contract first, then I will take care of your silly paranoia about him waking up"

The owner motion his hand up and his right-hand man walks straight to the client and stop on the side then he put the contract on the table. The client look over the contract, he stares at it and a trickle of sweat drops on the table from his forehead. Completely nervous and then he saw the right-hand man backs away with a stern face looking at him.

"What's this?" The client asked and the owner just smiled at him.

"A contract to keep your problems away, you'll be in a safe place that no one will bother you anymore"

The client looks at the owner and he thinks over his mind about the offer. He could hear the Grandfather clock is ticking as the time pass, thinking on how to get away without a scratch leaving behind after he made his decision. He smiled at his final decisions on the contract and he gets his pen from his chest pocket. He signed the contract and then laughed as he thought he is screwed but since he sees the owner has a smile on the face, he did not think it was worse.

"The Deal is done!" The clients get up and walk to the door with his bodyguard.

 ** _Bang! . . Bang!_**

Two Gunshots cannot be heard outside the room because it is sound proof. Two bodies collapsed before the client even get to the door that is so close to grabbing the door knob.

The back of their head has a hole where the bullets are inside, with blood start to flow out. The owner calls a cleaning group from a telephone beside him and then the blue double door from the side of the room opens. There is dozen of men came in wearing a white face mask and gloves then they start to clean the mat and some of them carry the corpse with them and to dump it somewhere else later.

"I have not said the deal is done, and yet he is eager to die, what an impatient man, isn't he?"

The owner pout and he stand up. He walks out of the room and then he goes to the elevator with his right-hand man following him. He waits outside the halls facing the elevator and he waits till it rings, his right-hand man pushes the fence aside. Then the owner steps inside the elevator with his right-hand man close the fence behind them. His right-hand man pulls the lever and they go down to the first floor.

The elevator rings and he step outside then walk to a golden double door. He push with his both hands and it opened to meet his customers, musician playing on the stage, painted whores dancing on the pole with their cleavage showing on their tight fitted short dress.a

"Welcome to My Maison de Plaisance" He welcomes the crowds and they cheer with their glass of champagne.

* * *

. . . . •○• •○• . . . .

The ocean waves and the seagulls are in the blue sky flying through the clouds, A ship was nearby sailing to the north sea, it sails to the Isle of Dogs in London City. The country is known as The Great Britain.

"What do humans called this again?"

John asked as he is laying his arms on the edge of the glass while his tail is under the water. He is in the Big glass of 6-foot open Jar, it almost looks like a Big portrait of an aquarium, it is filled with Sea water.

"An aquarium for the fish" Sherlock answered, wearing different clothes from a guy whom he knocked out and tied the guy's arm on the back. Now with his crew on the deck sitting with curious eyes on John like a book in a fantasy came true. John paid no mind on the crews but continue to look at Sherlock's back. John finds it Fascinating on how one human defeats Ten of another human on the ship.

One thing he could say that, Sherlock know his own moves and strategies to fight. John admits that Sherlock can move really fast and know his way on opponents weakness.

"To put the fish here, So it could be fresh when they arrive at the lands? So they are not pirates but a fisherman"

Sherlock chuckled on John's simple answer and he looks back and explained what this crew really do.

"They are navy, who does dirty illegal works, same as what pirates do but a little different. They catch fish on the coastline of the sea, that is not theirs, to begin with. Crossing it will have a severe punishment but the Queen does not care, as long her desired meal will send to her stomach is good enough"

"I thought the Navy are only catching pirates?" John is confused. He tilted his head and eyebrows furrowed, Sherlock thinks that is adorable.

"Well they are different kinds of Navy, and they have different kinds of jobs"

Sherlock said it simple and John awed at that to gain more information about the system in the human world.

After Sherlock said it, the crews have disapproving grunts and irritated look on their face towards the infamous pirate. They dared not to curse since they find the merman like an innocent child, they want to show that they are the good guys and not the bad one. John seemed to enjoy their company since Sherlock is busy navigating the ship, he only finds some time to talk the Navy crews.

"I'll be back for awhile and John is careful, they can be like sharks" He winked on his way out and John blushes at that, he does not know why but he does.

"Don't listen to him, He is the real Shark, not us, we are the good man here. That pirate is going to sell you out on the market when we landed on the docks, WE, on the other hand, can take you home"

The man speaks up, from the middle of the crew, his appearance looks like at the same age as Sherlock with young looks and handsome. John did not reply but only look at them, observing their clothes. Seeing their clothes are all the same style and the colors of blue. He ignored the man and ask some questions.

"Those clothes is a uniform, right? You all wear the same, unlike pirates they wear different clothes and only the captain wears the best one" John smiled.

They hesitated to answer and John look at them with his curious eyes, the man with only on his trousers and topless, thanks to a certain pirate who robs his clothes, then he answered his question.

"Yes, this is a uniform and we are proud to wear it because we served the Queen and it shows we are. I'm Sir Arran Augustine, The Captain of this ship and You! My dear boy, you need to open your eyes. He is not a good man you think he is!" He said with conviction and John smiled at that, it reminds him of the soldiers near the castle of King Triton.

Holding a golden spear and with a shield on their other hand, patrolling around the gate and guarding the place. He does not know, why he and his aunt is living outside the kingdom. He only played with a few young mermaids when he was still a child, and all of them are nice but her aunt always warned him, though.

 _"You cannot let them know your name, John because it is dangerous."_

 _"Our place cannot let them know or be found"_

Until now, he did not care for it or ask around more. He feels happy on what he have now, and whenever he asks why. She looks more distressed to say and then find excuses to change the subject or avoid it.

"I like your ways of saying it, where you from? Your accent is not near as Sherlock have"

Sir Arran Augustine is proud that the merman knows the difference of his accent. He sits up straight and chins up, ready to tell on his proud home. While the other crew just rolled their eyes and made a disapprove grunts.

"Well, I'm Irish from the Northern Ireland, this accent you are unfamiliar is called Irish accent"

John's eyes lit up to know it's from the Ireland, he heard stories from his aunt about the leprechauns. A Little man wearing a red coat and red pants, and likes to mending shoes. He heard the leprechauns likes to hide their pot of gold on a rainbow. They are fairy kind of creatures which he wants to see it.

"The Ireland, where the Leprechauns live, is not it?" John asks.

"I. . . . Do not know how to answer that. . . I Don't think they exist in the first place" Sir Arran answered. John laughed at that and they all look confused on his sudden outburst of laughing. John sways his tail under the water and points at it.

"You have seen me, put a little faith and the Leprechauns might be real too" John does not know what he did just earlier, but the way he said is charming them with his smile.

"Might be real? You have not met any leprechauns before too." Inside the Navy crew, someone asked.

"No.. .not really. . .but I heard stories"

Then a sudden growl heard like someone is hungry and they found the source that it leads to the merman in an open jar. John blushed when all the attention is on him. The Navy Captain look at him with concern while the other crew looks at him like some kind of fascinating species.

"Hey, you Nasty Pirate! Your captive mermai-Merman. . .is hungry!"

"I heard it, no need to call names, John you need to try this. . .ah. . . Fruits" Sherlock showed up with a basket of fruits in his hand and the other hand grabs a wooden tub. He walks a few feet away from the Navy and then stops. He puts the tub and the basket down on the floor.

"Fruits?" John asks and Sherlock gave him a smile. Sherlock climbs the ladder that was intact on the glass of jar, there is a bucket hooked beside of the edge, where John's elbow meet.

"Wait for me a minute, I'll get you down to eat some. . . (looks at the sun). . . huh. . . Lunch"

Sherlock grabs the bucket and filled it with water then he goes down the ladder. He pours the water in the tub and he repeats the process 3 times until the tub has a half of water in it. Sherlock puts the bucket down and he climbs the ladder again and this time he looked at John.

"Come here, I will carry you down there and be careful with your tail this time"

Both of them chuckled. Cause the first time Sherlock carried John, that was too sudden and without warning, John almost panic and he flipped his tail then it slaps hard on Sherlock's chin. It happened when Sherlock tried to carry John to join him on the ship.

Sherlock sits on the glass which is beside John where he lay his arms. John pulls himself up and lay his stomach on the glass. Sherlock grabs his arm and helps him sit then he grabs on John's waist and carried him like a sack of potato. Then he climbs down the ladder with John on his shoulders. The crews look at the Merman with interest, since they get to see it close up than seeing it at the 6 foot Jar.

Sherlock laid John in the tub, the tub is long and made of wood. It fits John perfectly and John feels refreshed to meet the sea water on him again. He smiled brightly to see the basket with full of fruits in it, the Navy Captain feels allured by John that he sees him up close and he admired his appearance. The Blonde hair and the Sky blue eyes with an innocent smile, cheery and welcoming on his presence, there is no fear at all.

Sherlock gives John an apple and John gladly take it then he tries his first bite. They could hear the crunching sounds while John eats, some of the crews feel hungry when they are watching the merman eats an apple that it looks so delicious.

"This tastes good, hmmm" John moaned, he never ever tried to eat this. . . . Fruit before, Now he likes the taste of it. Sherlock tells him the names of the fruits inside the basket. He eats an apple and then he take a yellow with an elongated shape, which Sherlock said it's called a banana. John peeled the skin and was going to bite it but was stopped by Sherlock's hand covered his mouth.

Sir Arran had a bad feeling to see the pirate smirks at him, it likes he have some cruel plan for him and he did have one. Sherlock turned to look at John and smiled sincerely.

"There is another way of eating a banana and that is to suck it down to your throat then bob your head, I'll tell you if it's enough"

The Navy Crews turned around to look at Sherlock like a snap of their heads. Some of their faces are saying like "Are you nuts?!" and "What the hell was that?!" With some of them, scowling and others blushed. John nods and do it, it tastes good and he sucks it down to his throat with ease. Sir Arran gulps down and he feels his trouser tightened, which he thanked that it did not take away from him.

They follow John's lip moving up and down on the banana, now it looks seductive and it does not look innocent anymore. Few of them think it's a perversion but the others only feel starving and none of that, help their situation. That process of it have 15 minutes passed and Sherlock said stop, Sir Arran opened his eyes which he closed it earlier even though his eyes is closed, he could still imagine how John looks like with the sound of slurping he heard.

John stops at Sherlock's command and then released the banana with a sound of 'Pop', his lips puffed a bit and pinkish that looks kissable enough. Sherlock instructs something to John in a whisper and then John nods. Sir Arran is curious enough want to know what did the pirate say to the innocent merman. John looks at the banana and licks it one last time then he Bites it, Eat it.

Sherlock laughed to see Sir Arran cringed at what John did and with other faces of the crew that turns blue. John did not get it on why Sherlock is laughing and why the Navy Crews turns blue in a sudden. John thought humans sometimes are hard to understand and complicated, he continues to eat his banana and it is delicious.

"It's delicious, Sherlock, Thank you" John thanked Sherlock for the food. Well, the others seemed pretty disturbed and did not like that at all. Sir Arran could only think one word to add on describing on the pirate and that is pervert.

Three days has passed and they are closer to reach their destination, just a few more days to wait and they all could set their feet on the land again. John is in his tank looking at the night sky with stars shining bright, the crews fell asleep in their prison cell inside the boat. Sherlock does that to keep them freezing in the night since he still needs them alive for a leverage.


End file.
